Digno de una oportunidad
by Betella
Summary: Este fic participa en el Primer Festival 2018 The Prince Malfoy organizado por los Amortentia Awards. Draco busca una oportunidad para rehacer su vida y un programa del Ministerio le dará un giro a su vida y mucho más de lo que se atrevió a soñar.


Este fanfic participa en el "Primer Festival The Prince Malfoy 2018" Celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards". Es la primera vez que escribo algo y espero les guste y me den su crítica.

Disclamer

Han pasado dos años de que la guerra acabó y Draco busca desesperadamente una oportunidad en el mundo mágico para comenzar de nuevo y limpiar su conciencia. Un programa del Ministerio le dará un total giro a su vida y tal vez más de lo que esperaba.

La guerra ya había terminado hace dos años, pero faltaba mucho para que la sociedad volviera a estar tranquila y sin miedo y Draco Malfoy lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su padre nunca saldría de Azkaban llevando la mayor parte de culpa por los errores de su familia y su madre y él estaban el libertad provisional, el más mínimo estornudo sobre la persona incorrecta y estarían junto a Lucius. Su madre hacía lo que podía, pero era presa de una gran depresión, no volvería a ver a su esposo y nunca volvería a gozar de la maravillosa vida social que tenía. Era un duro golpe para una dama de sociedad ser rechazada en los eventos importantes y que la gran mayoría de las amistades que antes ostentaba estaban presos, muertos o tan aterrados que se negaban por completo a socializar.

Draco la entendía completamente, no faltaba el lugar del que lo echaran o que por lo menos tuviera que soportar constantes miradas de odio e insultos muy crueles. Tenía tantas ganas de iniciar de nuevo, de tener otra oportunidad, ya sin el miedo de morir ni la influencia de su padre veía claramente lo equivocado que estaba y lo absurda que había sido esa guerra, la culpa no lo dejaba dormir, incluso lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido con su prima Tonks y el profesor Lupin, más aún por el pequeño huérfano que habían dejado. Ya más de una vez había hablado con su madre de ir y hacer las paces con la única familia que les quedaba y ella también quería pero la culpa y el dolor le hacía dar largas porque no podía evitar sentir culpa de que su hermana hubiera perdido a su única hija, Narcisa no podía una el dolor de su hermana porque no imaginaba una vida sin Draco y ese enorme remordimiento le impedía ir con ella.

Draco estaba constantemente en el Ministerio, el ministro Kinsgley lo esperaba una vez a la semana y le daba una lista actualizada de qué asociaciones necesitaban donaciones, qué personas buscaban ayuda, qué nuevos programas se creaban para ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la guerra y Draco invertía en todos los que podía, era una manera de calmar su culpa y pasar desapercibido. Ese día le mostró un nuevo proyecto que estaba por iniciar del que era parte Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y su tía Andromeda Tonks. Era un proyecto que proponía grupos de apoyo para todos aquellos que tuvieran pérdidas de la guerra y quisieran apoyo en un círculo de confianza. Eran claros en que no discriminaban y su principal objetivo era ayudar a las personas a crear su nuevo inicio.

Draco de inmediato se interesó en ese programa y llenó de preguntas al ministro, hasta que Kingsley quedó mareado con tanta pregunta y lo detuvo

-¿Realmente quieres ser parte de este programa? Estarán presentes muchas víctimas y podría ser más difícil para ti.

-No tenemos nada que perder, ministro y si esto funciona la comunidad mágica dejará de despreciarme poco a poco y si mi madre hace las paces con su hermana en este programa, tendremos una familia a la cual pertenecer.

-De acuerdo, te avisaré por lechuza el día y lugar del encuentro para ti y tu madre. Sólo necesito que tengan en claro que siguen en libertad condicional y el duelo que se produzca ustedes serán los únicos afectados sin derecho a otra oportunidad.

-Lo tengo más que claro, igual lo que tenemos ahorita como parias de la sociedad no es vida, da igual el riesgo de Azkaban. Esperaré su lechuza.

Ya en la mansión Draco buscó a su madre y la encontró tomando el té en un jardín, con una mirada triste y melancólica.

-Madre, he vuelto de hablar con el ministro.

-¿Ya has hecho las donaciones pertinentes, hijo?

-No se ha tratado de eso esta vez, madre. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad y la he aceptado por ambos.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? ¿Qué oportunidad podríamos tener?

-Tu hermana, Potter y el hijo de los Longbottom están iniciando un programa de apoyo para moral para las víctimas de la guerra, si somos parte podremos empezar de nuevo. Lo que tenemos ahora no vale la pena, necesitamos intentarlo.

-Pero Andromeda no me aceptará, no después de lo de su hija y tampoco el hijo de los Longbottom. Potter declaró a nuestro favor, pero dudo que nos dé otra oportunidad.

-Es un gran golpe para mí orgullo tener que ir, madre, pero tenemos que probar, sólo así podremos volver a ser parte de la sociedad mágica, con el apoyo de miembros importantes.

-Se hará como tú dices, pero si esto no funciona tendrás que convencer al ministro de que nos deje seguir nuestro castigo en otro país, tal vez Francia, no importa seguir en libertad condicional mientras ya no nos vean peor que escoria.

Draco no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pero lo enmascaraba muy bien, podía sentirse arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, pero seguía siendo frío y orgulloso y esta situación lo sobrepasaba. Él y su madre se aparecieron afuera de la propiedad de los Longbottom que estaba acondicionada para ser el punto de reunión del programa de daños a víctimas de la guerra. Con la frente en alto y recordando lo importante de ser aceptados ambos entraron. Draco sentía la fuerza con que su madre lo aferraba aunque su expresión fuera de hielo. Un elfo doméstico les pidió esperar en la sala y después de un momento apareció una chica que Draco recordaba muy vagamente como la novia del campeón muerto del torneo de los tres magos. No pudo evitar notar que tenía una mirada triste, pero aún así tenía una belleza que capturó su atención.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Longbottom, mi nombre es Cho Chang, yo les haré un cuestionario inicial antes de que pasen con Harry y la señora Andromeda. Primero que nada lo más importante, ¿por qué quieren ser parte del programa?

Draco trataba de hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras. En eso su madre respondió.

-Sé que nosotros somos responsables del gran daño que sufrió la sociedad mágica y estamos pagando por ello y lidiando con el arrepentimiento, pero de cierta manera también somos víctimas de la guerra, no de ustedes. Recibimos una crianza y una ideología que nos condenó y pocos pueden revelarse contra lo que les han enseñado a creer toda su vida. Con lo que ha pasado hemos visto lo errado de esta guerra y queremos una oportunidad. Nuestro castigo está siendo cumplido, pero si no recibimos una oportunidad de volver a ser parte de la comunidad mágica se nos estará condenando aún más.

Cho y Draco se quedaron sin palabras momentáneamente, pero Cho tomó la palabra y se puso de pie.

-Siendo así, por favor acompañenme, para seguir avanzando en su entrevista en el comedor.

-Una entrevista en el comedor. – Comentó extrañada Narcisa.

-Sí, señora Malfoy, la señora Tonks lo solicitó así como cortesía hacia usted.

-Así es Narcisa, por favor sientate. Draco un gusto conocerte, tienes los ojos de tu padre pero todas las facciones de los Black. – Dijo Andromeda entrando al comedor de la mano de un pequeño de casi tres años y escoltada por un Harry Potter muy tenso, pero aún así sonriendo cada que el niño le hablaba.

Draco y Narcisa no tenían palabras ante tal recibimiento y sólo atinaron a sentarse.

-¿Te parece continuar con nuestra conversación mientras comemos, querida? Pedí algo ligero a los elfos para hacer más cómodo el ambiente, estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán, es un perfecto mouse de chocolate y vainilla. – exclamó Andromeda mientras evaluaba la reacción de su hermana.

-Claro Andromeda, no esperaba volver a tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo nunca, antes de hablar del tema del proyecto necesito dejar en claro lo mucho que lamento lo sucedido, debí apoyarte y creer en ti, nunca podré perdonarme haber creído más en el fanatismo de Bella que en lo que tú veías, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor y siempre llevaré como una enorme e imposible deuda por pagar la muerte de tu hija. Fue Bella, pero yo la apoye en su demencia y soy tan culpable como ella.

Narcisa mantuvo la frente en alto todo su discurso, pero al final se le quebró la voz y no pudo decir más ni despegar los ojos de su postre. Draco sabía lo que su madre estaba sintiendo y sabía que también tenía que hablar, no podía seguir siendo el chiquillo malcriado que se escondía en las faldas de su madre.

-Yo también les debo disculpas, sé que es difícil entender que yo creía hacer lo correcto por como me educaron, pero no es excusa para tanto sufrimiento y dolor, tardé mucho en quitar la venda de mis ojos. No estamos aquí para tratar de escalar posiciones ni volver a lo que éramos, mi madre y yo buscamos una oportunidad, no nos queda nada importante después de la guerra y queremos empezar de nuevo. Sé que empezamos mal, Potter, pero si declaraste a nuestro favor es porque puedes ver que no todo es blanco y negro.

Potter y Andromeda se vieron en silencio y dieron una rápida mirada a Cho, que les dio un rápido asentimiento. Potter tomó la palabra antes de que Draco pudiera cuestionar a qué se debía tanto secretismo.

-De acuerdo, tienen el voto de confianza del grupo, son parte de programa. La primera reunión será el siguiente sábado y por ahora todas serán en la propiedad Longbottom a las 3. El objetivo de cada reunión es compartir experiencias y pensar en soluciones que cada uno pueda aplicar a su situación y venir la siguiente semana a hablar de los avances y retrocesos. A todas las personas que vendrán les es muy difícil también así que la comprensión, la empatia y el respeto son requisitos para cada reunión. El estatus de sangre ya no importa, si deben aconsejar o escuchar a un mestizo o nacido de muggles lo harán con la mejor disposición. La más mínima referencia a traidores de la sangre o sangresucias significará su inmediata expulsión y una notificación al ministro para que tome las medidas necesarias con ustedes. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Tanto Draco como Narcisa negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces bienvenidos y ahora me retiro, Andromeda esperaba un tiempo a solas con Narcisa, si está de acuerdo. Cho ha preparado una merienda en el salón para ti para darles privacidad a las hermanas. Vamos Ted.

El niño se soltó de la mano de su abuela, vio a los invitados y cambio el color de sus ojos a los azules de Narcisa y el cabello al rubio platinado de Draco. Después de ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás brinco a los brazos de su padrino y salieron.

-Le agradaron a Ted, es un niño muy noble y dulce como lo fue mi yerno Remus y un talentoso metaformago con una alegre personalidad como mi hija. Draco querido, danos un momento a solas a tu madre y a mí, Cho te acompañará al salón.

Draco vio la mirada de pánico de su madre, pero entendió que era un mal trago que tenía que superar tarde o temprano y que él no necesitaba estar presente. Siguió a Cho a otra habitación y notó como aplicó un hechizo silenciador al comedor. Se le hizo extremo, pero no comentó nada, esas personas le iban a dar la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba. Cho le mostró una mesa con té y galletas servidos.

-Puedes esperar aquí a que acaben, no deben tardar tanto. Espero con ansias que sea el sábado inicie oficialmente el programa, será más fácil curarnos si dejamos de estar aislados.

Draco escuchó lo que decía pero decidió no contestar, algo en esa chica llamaba su atención. Su intuición nunca fallaba y esa vez le decía que había más en esa chica de lo que se veía a simple vista y quería descubrir que era. Vio como Cho sonreía ligeramente, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y considerara un reto divertido tratar de entender qué tenía de diferente. Tomaron el té y las galletas en silencio, mientras Draco miraba disimuladamente a Cho, se dio cuenta de que era hermoso, unos lindos ojos negros junto con un largo cabello igual de negro. Tenía un cuerpo estilizado y con claras muestras de ser ejercitado por mucho tiempo, en ese momento recordó que ella era la buscadora de ravenclaw y habían estado enfrentados en más de una ocasión y ella era muy talentosa, según recordaba. Volvió a poner atención a su mirada, era triste y melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo se veía una gran fortaleza y determinación, como la actitud de alguien con un gran objetivo en mente.

Al cabo de un rato su madre y su tía salieron y el cambio era sorprendente. Había muy leves muestras de haber llorado en los ojos de ambas mujeres, pero la enorme y sincera sonrisa de su madre era una agradable sorpresa, hacía tanto que no la veía genuinamente feliz. Con sólo ver ese cambio en su madre supo que había hecho lo correcto al involucrarse en ese programa

Draco y su madre se fueron y continuaron con su rutina normal. Draco no la iba a presionar, si su madre quería decirle qué había pasado, sería hasta que estuviera lista para hablar de ello. Durante la semana, mientras revisaba los negocios y acompañaba a su madre a sus pendientes, su instinto estaba permanentemente alerta, sabía que alguien lo vigilaba, pero también presentía que no era un peligro por lo que fingía no darse cuenta de nada, pero poco a poco resolvería el misterio. De todas maneras su mente estaba algo ansiosa pensando en todos los posibles escenarios de la reunión del sábado. Se les había exigido respeto a todos, así que esperaba que, al menos, no lo empezaran a atacar apenas pusiera un pie en la propiedad Longbottom porque él iba con la intención de in nuevo inicio, pero un Malfoy nunca se deja patear ni humillar y si lo provocan se va a defender.

En la mansión Longbottom se tenía una interesante conversación sobre los más recientes miembros del programa. Harry Potter tomó la palabra.

-A ver Cho, ¿pudiste darte cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de esa familia?

-Por supuesto que sí. – A Cho no le gustaba el tono desafiante de Harry. – Mis habilidades siguen intactas a pesar de tus prejuicios.

-Tranquila, Cho, sabes que Harry a veces no puede contener sus emociones y es normal. Sólo dinos qué percibiste. – Intervino conciliadora Andromeda con un pequeño Ted dormido en sus brazos.

-Comenzaré con Narcisa, ella es generalmente sincera. Sí se arrepiente de haber apoyado la causa de los sangrelimpia y de todas las muertes resultantes, sobre todo la de tu hija le causa un enorme dolor. Se siente sola y con miedo, aunque una pequeña parte de ella también hace esto porque quiere volver a tener vida social, necesita algo que la ayude a evadirse. Extraña mucho a su esposo y sufre mucho al ver que su hijo no será el mismo nunca. La conclusión es que podemos confiar en ella, no tratará de dañar a nadie, quiere limpiar su consciencia y recuperar algo de vida social y distraerse.

-Me imaginaba algo así, aún reconozco algunos detalles de mi hermana después de tanto tiempo. Me da gusto que sea sincera.

-¿Qué dices de Malfoy? – Harry Intervino ansioso de conocer la postura del que fue su eterno rival en la escuela.

-Él es toda una novedad. Su dolor y arrepiento me conmovieron, es muy orgulloso para demostrar hasta que grado está destruido por todo lo que pasó. En él veo total sinceridad, quiere una vida mejor, sobre todo por su madre. Hay tanta culpa y remordimiento que hasta ahora mí me dolió sentir su alma. No nos hará daño, pero igual lo estaré vigilando para analizar todo lo que siente, es fascinante y al mismo tiempo doloroso.

Andromeda y Harry se quedaron viendo y finalmente guardaron silencio. De nada servía tener a alguien con un especial don de almas si no ibas a confiar en su juicio.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Draco esperaba. Iba perfectamente vestido al igual que su madre, no importa que te estés muriendo de los nervios, un Malfoy nunca lo demuestra y da una cara de seguridad y tranquilidad. En el momento en que entró su intuición nuevamente se alertó como lo había hecho toda la semana y rápidamente trató de dar con el origen de esa incomodidad. Era difícil saber quién alertaba sus sentidos cuando un puñado de personas lo veían a él y a su madre con los ojos abiertos. Reconoció a algunos, el gemelo de los Weasley que quedó vivo, la pelirroja menor también estaba ahí, Longbottom lo miraba fríamente desde un sofá, se sorprendió al ver al señor Ollivanders y a madame Rosmerta, también reconoció a Lunática Lovegood y se sorprendió de verla de la mano con su viejo amigo Theo, las gemelas Patil también estaban ahí y un señor que le recordaba horriblemente al profesor Dumbledore. Era una comitiva pequeña pero eso era de suponerse, no todos tienen las ganas y el valor de enfrentar sus demonios después de la guerra.

En ese momento olvidó lo que estaba pensando cuando nuevamente cruzó miradas con Cho y reconoció que su intuición se alteraba con ella. Tal vez lo había estado siguiendo lo cual no sería raro si aún no confiaban en él. Se sentó junto a su madre que se puso a conversar con su hermana. Despegó los ojos de Cho para chocar con la mirada interrogante de Potter y decidió sostenerla, por ningún motivo iba a retirar la mirada primero. Vio a Potter suspirar y levantarse con el pequeño crío de su primo rebotando a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Draco se paró sin romper el contacto visual y con todo el orgullo que podía demostrar con su actitud.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos, Malfoy, pero sé que fuiste sincero con tus palabras y sé que debe ser difícil ver el mundo de una manera diferente a lo que te enseñaron toda tu vida, no eres bueno ni malo, simplemente humano, un tono gris que puede estar más cerca del blanco que del negro si lo intentas. Cuando me ofreciste tu amistad en primer año yo te rechacé y tuvimos 7 años muy malos, ahora yo te ofrezco la mía y es tu decisión si podemos ver que tal la llevamos o tenemos otros 7 años malos.

Draco sólo miró la mano de Potter por unos segundos y analizó los pros y contras de la situación. Sería todo un reto ser amigo de un héroe nacional siendo un ex mortifago y con tantos años de peleas, pero vino a buscar un nuevo inicio y una situación poco ordinaria no le iba a quitar el gusto de ver qué sucedía. Extendió la mano y estrechó con fuerza la de Potter.

-No me hago muchas ilusiones, Potter, pero vamos a intentarlo, aunque será aburrido no tener a quien fastidiar.

Mientras Draco sonreía inocentemente, Harry sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría conocer al hijo de Tonks? Creo que es algo así como tu sobrino.

Draco no sabía que decir y sólo miró al pequeño que abrazaba las piernas de Potter, en ese momento vio como tomaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello y sonreía tímidamente. Draco volvió a sorprenderse, no se veía a sí mismo hablando con esa voz ridícula con la que veía que los demás le hablaban a los niños, pero tampoco creía buena idea hablarle normal porque no podría entenderle o lo podría asustar.

-No sé tratar con niños, Potter, no lo quiero asustar.

-No seas absurdo, no tienes que hacer nada especial, si no se asusta conmigo no lo hará contigo. Igual no le gusta ser tratado como bebé, es muy listo. – Mientras hablaba cargó a Ted y lo puso en brazos de Draco.

Draco no sabía qué hacer y sólo aferró al niño para que no se cayera. El niño lo veía muy fijamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si le gustaba o no. Finalmente se acomodó en los brazos de Draco y empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Eres muy alto. ¿Quieres ver mi escoba de juguete? Mi padrino me enseñará a volar. ¿Eres mi tío? Mi abuelita dice que la familia es especial y si eres mi tío yo te quiero. ¿Por qué no dices nada? Me encantan los chocolates, podemos pedir unos al elfo una vez al día y no nos regañan.

Draco sólo podía sostener al niño que no dejaba de moverse mientras hablaba, vio de reojo a Potter y lo confundió ver una mirada concentrada en Cho, que le correspondía, como si estuvieran conversando con Legeremancia. Decidió que tenía que investigar a esa chica, pero lo primero era detener al pequeño torbellino de palabras que tenía en brazos.

-Sí, soy tu tío, pero me puedes decir sólo Draco. A mí también me gusta el chocolate y podría venir otro día a jugar contigo, pero hoy hay un evento importante y no sería educado ignorarlo.

El niño sonrió, satisfecho de la respuesta, le dio un abrazo a Draco y saltó de sus brazos para ir con su padrino.

-Está bien, cuando vengas jugaremos con escobas y verás mis juguetes. Adiós tío.

Draco sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar notar la sensación agradable que tenía en el pecho al darse cuenta que ese pequeño niño ya lo consideraba familia. Vio a Potter que le devolvía una mirada divertida mientras cargaba a Ted.

-Ya vamos a comenzar, deberías sentarte. Yo llevaré a Ted con los elfos, no serán conversaciones que él deba escuchar.

Draco se sentó junto a su madre y nuevamente cruzó miradas con Cho. Eso lo intrigaba demasiado, no le había prestado mucha atención en el colegio pero estaba seguro de que había algo diferente con ella. Ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante y con una sonrisa. Draco sabía reconocer un reto cuando lo veía y esa chica no sería la excepción. Haría lo necesario para conocer los secretos de Cho.

La reunión fue algo larga, hubo muchas lágrimas y silencios incómodos, pero después de que habló se dio cuenta de que ya no había tantas miradas frías, sólo desconcertadas. Fue difícil ver al gemelo y a la pequeña pelirroja llorar por su hermano muerto. Sintió un enorme golpe de culpa cuando Luna habló de su cautiverio en la mansión Malfoy, vio de reojo a su amigo Theo y notó el dolor en su mirada mientras escuchaba toda la historia, nunca podría volver a referirse a ella como Lunática. Saber lo que había pasado con los padres de Longbottom en la primera guerra a manos de su tía lo hizo sentir miserable, él se burló sin descanso de él durante años cuando fue su familia la que destruyó la suya, fue un desalmado con un niño prácticamente huérfano, una dosis más de culpa. El viejo Ollivander platicó lo mucho que sufrió en la mansión Malfoy y Draco sólo quería desaparecer. Esa sensación empeoró cuando madame Rosmerta declaró que sabía que Draco le lanzó el imperius y por poco mata a una jovencita con un collar por su culpa. Las hermanas Patil no contaron algo que especialmente lo destruyera más, pero cuando habló el hombre que le recordaba a Dumbledore creyó que sin importar su orgullo necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí. Él era el hermano menor del difunto director, un hombre que no murió por su mano, pero sí por su culpa. Draco no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que ese hombre decía, la culpa se sentía peor que un cruciatus. No importaba lo arrepentido que estuviera, lo mucho que tratara de enmendarse, esa primera reunión le dejó en claro que jamás sería suficiente. Entonces escuchó la voz de Cho a través de su crisis que lo tenía paralizado y vio cómo entregaba un papel a cada uno. Parecía que Cho sabía el estado de Draco y dejó el papel en sus piernas y no trató de hablar con él. Pasaron los minutos y supo que los elfos trajeron comida y que el ambiente se relajó, pero él era incapaz de moverse, no podía quebrarse ahí, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para irse. Escuchó al pequeño Ted hablando con su madre y se alegró de que ella estuviera tan ocupada que no viera el estado deplorable de su hijo en ese momento.

Cuando juntó fuerzas suficientes para moverse un poco vio a Cho acercarse a él. Lucía sumamente cansada, pero satisfecha. Observó a Draco por unos minutos y se sentó a su lado.

-Sé que ya no escuchaste cuando yo hablé, pero yo no vengo como víctima. Para bien o para mal tengo un gran don para leer almas y me uní a este proyecto para poder ayudar a los demás a superar su dolor. Sé lo mucho que sufriste al escuchar todo esto, pero no te rindas y dejes de venir. Para poder reparar algo primero debes saber que tan roto está y tú sí tienes arreglo, no es fácil ni bonito, pero lo tienes. Creo poder aliviar un poco tu dolor, sé que te sientes culpable por la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, pero necesitas saber que él ya estaba muriendo. En la búsqueda de la derrota de Voldemort se encontró con un objeto maldito que firmó su sentencia de muerte, tu padrino Snape lo mantuvo con vida unos meses a base de pociones, pero ambos sabían que la muerte era el final inevitable. Cuando el profesor Snape le dijo de tu misión como castigo por los errores de tu padre, ambos hicieron el plan que salvaría tu alma de fragmentarse por el asesinato. El profesor Dumbledore sabía que igual ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo ni con las pociones y que sólo eras un chico perdido que forzaron a tomar un mal camino, pero con un alma buena. El profesor Snape te tenía el afecto que se le tiene a un hijo y no iba a permitir que sufrieras aún más así que ejecutó el hechizo, pero también sabiendo que era un mal necesario para hacer descansar el cuerpo del director de esa horrible maldicion. No eres un asesino, Draco y ellos lo sabían y pusieron todo para que Voldemort no te castigara más y siguiera la fachada de mortifago de Snape. Claro que tienes tus propias culpas que debes solucionar, pero esta no es una de ellas, ya suficiente tienes con lo que sí hiciste.

-Pero yo dejé entrar a los mortifagos esa noche.

-Y ellos lo sabían, Draco. Fue parte del plan, si Snape no lo hubiera permitido se hubieran dado cuenta de que era un traidor antes de tiempo y el resultado de la guerra hubiera sido distinto.

-Pero era mi culpa, no lo entiendo.

Cho tomó un pequeño frasco de su bolsa y con su varita sacó un recuerdo de su mente y lo guardó, luego sacó otro frasco que ya tenía memorias adentro y tomó el papel que había dejado en sus piernas. Puso todo en manos de Draco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sé que es mucho lo que tienes que analizar. Te doy los recuerdos de la conversación que acabamos de tener para que lo analices las veces que necesites, el otro frasco tiene las últimas memorias del profesor Snape para que creas todo lo que te dije y el papel tiene tu tarea para la siguiente semana, donar dinero sin parar no calmará tu culpa, debes enfrentar a quiénes heriste y pedir perdón, cuando te perdonen tus compensaciones económicas empezarán a tener algún efecto en tu culpa. No importa de qué lado de la guerra estuvimos, todos sufrimos y perdimos y ahora sólo queda reconstruir todo de nuevo. Ahora deberías irte, yo hablaré con tu madre, un elfo te aparecerá en tu mansión y si me necesitas sólo manda una lechuza.

Cho soltó las manos de Draco, le dio una mirada llena de comprensión y empatia que removió por completo su ser y llamó a un elfo para que se lo llevara.

Draco no sabía qué pensar, todo parecía tan irreal, ya había visto el recuerdo en el pensadero de la mansión Malfoy al menos una docena de veces. Primero estaba Dumbledore, él lo sabía, él lo había planeado así, él no lo culpaba, lo había tratado de salvar tan bien como pudo, no era el asesino de Dumbledore. Luego estaba su padrino, un hombre con secretos hasta en la médula, resultó estar eternamente enamorado de la madre de Potter, fue un espía para Dumbledore y le mintió al señor tenebroso infinidad de veces sin culpa ni miedo, lo quiso como si fuera un hijo y por ese amor lanzó la maldicion asesina, para salvar su alma, murió esperando dejarle una oportunidad de ser feliz al único que consideraba su familia tras una larga vida solo. Su padrino lo consideraba su hijo y él nunca pudo ver la magnitud de ese afecto.

Draco tenía un conflicto de emociones, por un lado el alivio de saber que no era culpable de la muerte del director sino que todo fue un plan hecho para salvar su alma, era un enorme bálsamo para su ser. No era un asesino, no era malvado, sólo estaba asustado y confundido. Pero por otro lado estaba su padrino, ver lo triste y solitaria que había sido su vida y lo mucho que él había significado para él era difícil, sólo podía pensar que pudo haber hecho más por su padrino, comportarse más como su familia. Era un nuevo tipo de culpa, no por el daño hecho, más bien por todo el bien que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer y no hizo por ser tan ciego, tan infantil, tan inmaduro. Su padrino cometió sus propios errores graves con Lily Evans, pero pasó toda su vida compensándolo, Draco ni siquiera sabía de alguien a quien Severus quisiera tanto como para tratar de compensarse con esa persona, era una culpa para la que no encontraba alivio.

Necesitaba hablar con Cho, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable con ella y no le gustaba. Tenía que exigir respuestas y las quería ahora. Le mandaría una lechuza y sabría todos sus secretos y esa historia del don de almas y tal vez después de eso se sintiera más tranquilo para saber qué hacer.

"Necesito hablar contigo, ven a la mansión Malfoy, un elfo te recibirá.

D.M."

Draco esperaba impaciente el anuncio del elfo pensando en todo lo que quería preguntar. Ahora él no sería el único vulnerable, aunque ella tuviera su don de almas él no iba a ceder hasta saber más de ella y sus heridas. Un elfo doméstico apareció y le indicó que una visita esperaba al amo Draco en la sala. Draco tomó aire y salió con la firme intención de obtener respuestas.

Draco entró en la sala y vio a Cho con actitud nerviosa.

-Sé para qué me has pedido que viniera y está bien, tú necesitas respuestas para aceptar ayuda y yo necesito hacer lo necesario para ayudar a todos los que vayan al programa. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Draco estaba sorprendido aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, pensó que costaría mucho más trabajo conseguir las respuestas que quería.

-¿Qué es eso de don de almas?

-En mi familia cada tantas generaciones nace alguien con una predisposición especial para poder entender lo que sienten y experimentan las otras personas. La última fue la hermana de mi abuela y usó su don para ayudar en las tragedias que azotaron a su pueblo. Yo no sabía de esta situación hasta después del torneo de los tres magos, Cedric era mi novio y murió, yo estaba en un abismo de dolor y por más que lo intentaba no podía superarlo aunque sea un poco. Ese verano al regresar a mi casa mi abuela estaba ahí y notó mi cambio de semblante y de inmediato lo relacionó con lo que le había pasado a su hermana al inicio. Me explicó que tengo un don que hace que sienta lo que sienten todos a mi alrededor y que despertó con la muerte de mi novio y no sólo sentía mi propio dolor, él era muy querido en la escuela y sentía el dolor de todos, por eso sólo lloraba tanto y estaba deprimida, era demasiado dolor sólo para mí.

-¿Entonces siempre estás sintiendo lo que todos sienten? Debe ser bastante abrumador sobre todo en esta época de guerra, ¿cómo lo soportas?

-Es lo que estaba contando. Cuando mi abuela vio que yo era la siguiente con el potencial se ofreció a enseñarme todo lo que le había dicho su hermana, pero yo tenía tanto miedo que simplemente me negué y traté de ignorar lo que pasaba. Luego sucedió lo de Umbridge y su reino de terror en la escuela y fue especialmente difícil porque sentía el miedo de todos además del mío. Traté de tener algo con Harry, pero luego tuvo una tragedia cuando se escapó al Ministerio a enfrentar mortifagos y su dolor era tanto que no soportaba estar cerca de él. Ese nuevo verano lo pasé con mi abuela aprendiendo porque no podía seguir así. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero ya puedo enfocar mi don en la persona que elija el tiempo que elija. Cuando acabó la guerra mi familia quería que me fuera con ellos al extranjero, pero yo no podía, sabía que mi don era necesario aquí. Busqué a Harry y durante dos años ayudé a aliviar los dolores de su alma y también de Neville y Andromeda. Cuando ellos estuvieron listos para seguir pensaron en el programa para que pudiera ayudar a más personas y supe que ese era el llamado de mi don, curar tanto como fuera posible las heridas de una guerra.

Draco estaba procesando toda la historia y en secreto admiraba el sacrificio de Cho por su don, pero aún tenía dudas por aclarar.

-¿Con lo que aprendiste con tu abuela ya puedes limitar el dolor que sientes de los demás o cómo funciona?

-No sólo siento el dolor, pero sí es de lo que más me afecta y sigo sintiendo con la misma intensidad, sólo que ahora puedo dirigirlo a un objetivo en específico y cuando no quiero sentir a los demás lo enfocó en mí misma. A veces es agotador, como en la reunión de hoy, sentí todo el dolor, la furia, la impotencia y la pérdida de los presentes. Mi único descanso fue Ted, cuando acabó la reunión me enfoqué sólo en él un rato y sentí curiosidad, alegría, cariño, emoción, no había nada doloroso en el alma de Ted y eso refrescó la mía.

-¿Qué tanto se decían Harry y tú cuando estaba con el niño y en la entrevista?

-Eres muy observador si notaste que nos comunicamos. Hemos practicado Legeremancia y puedo dejarlo entrar en mi mente y decirle si alguien es de confiar o si necesito algo y yo me meto en la suya para saber si necesito enfocarme en alguien. Sólo le estaba dando el resumen de que no nos harás daño y tu arrepentimiento es genuino y con Ted le estaba mostrando tu asombro e incomodidad al jugar con el pequeño, lo cual sólo aumentó su confianza en ti. Soy la garantía del programa de que no hay traidores entre nosotros.

-¿También probaron a mi madre?

-Claro, todos pasan por lo mismo y tampoco tenemos preocupación con ella, le preocupa su vida social, pero son más grandes su arrepentimiento y sus ganas de cambiar.

-¿Cómo sabías de mi padrino y su plan con Dumbledore?

-Antes de morir se confesó con Harry y él me prestó esas memorias para ayudar a trabajar con tu culpa.

Draco no sabía que más preguntar, pero ya se sentía menos vulnerable y confiaba más en ella. Valorando todo lo que le había dicho, sólo le quedaba una duda, que era más curiosidad que necesidad de saber.

-Cuando te enfocas en ti misma para ignorar a los demás, ¿eres feliz? ¿Piensas en tus buenos momentos?

El semblante de Cho decayó drásticamente y se preguntó si esa pregunta había sido demasiado después de todo.

-He soportado tanto dolor de tantas personas que nunca me abandona realmente. Cuando me enfoco en mí, mi alma está llena de los restos de la infelicidad de los demás. Volveré a ser feliz si mi don desaparece o cuando los cerdos vuelen. – Terminó con una sonrisa triste.

Draco quedó desconcertado con esa información, no era posible que alguien que se esforzaba tanto en ayudar tuviera negada la felicidad. Buscaba desesperadamente cómo compensar sus errores y ayudar a quien ayudaba a todos los demás era una opción bastante buena. No descansaría hasta encontrar una manera de que ese dolor la dejara de consumir. Por ahora le pediría que lo acompañara en su larga tarea de disculparse con todos los que lastimó y sobre la marcha investigaría y encontraría una solución.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado a ese programa, seis meses en los que había descubierto lo liberador de pedir perdón y tratar de compensar el daño, seis meses de lograr encontrar nuevos amigos y nuevas oportunidades y sobre todo seis meses de conocer a Cho y quedar cada vez más cautivado con ella. Ese programa es lo mejor que le había pasado y ahora ya podía ver un futuro para él y su madre.

Había recibido tanto bien y tanto apoyo de parte del grupo y sobre todo de Cho, que sentía una enorme deuda. Había visto a magos expertos en todas las áreas olvidadas de la magia para encontrar una solución y poco a poco había mejorado un poco las cosas. Había una planta muy rara que hecha té ayudaba a soportar las emociones negativas y desecharlas rápidamente y ya tenía un suministro de por vida pagado para Cho. Una vez por semana la llevaba con una vieja bruja que usaba unas piedras encantadas que absorbían todo lo negativo dentro de una persona. Quería encontrar todo lo que pudiera para aliviar su dolor y sabía que lo estaba logrando.

Poco a poco Cho se había ganado el corazón de Draco y ahora ya no tenía ojos para nadie más, incluso su madre lo aprobaba viendo lo feliz que era cerca de ella. Aún no se atrevía a pedirle que tuvieran una relación, pero presentía que sentían lo mismo, sólo necesitaba que el momento fuera perfecto. Estuvo trabajando durante meses para la declaración perfecta hasta que estuvo listo, el último mago que había visitado le había dicho que la manera más fácil de arreglar ese dolor era llenándola de tantas cosas buenas que las malas fueran totalmente expulsadas. También por eso estuvo tardando tanto en preparar su declaración, quería estar seguro de que sus ganas de hacer feliz a Cho y su amor por ella eran más grandes que el dolor que cargaba por el pasado y ahora estaba seguro. Todo gracias a ella.

Cuando estuvo listo, esperó a que sea sábado de reunión y dejó en su habitación en la propiedad Longbottom un regalo sobre su cama. La primera parte de su regalo estaba listo, sólo quedaba dejar pasar el tiempo y seguir con las siguientes fases. Al terminar la reunión, Draco se fue después de dar la más dulce de las miradas hacia Cho, que sólo lo miraba interrogantemente y se desapareció antes de que detectara más cosas en su alma que arruinara la sorpresa.

Cho se quedó confundida, sintió mucho amor, emoción y expectativa, pero se fue antes de que pudiera comprender mejor lo que sucedía. Decidió ni darle vueltas al asunto e ir a descansar, las personas que iniciaron el programa ya tenían enormes mejoras, pero siempre llegaba gente nueva y era agotador para ella, aunque la satisfacción era enorme. Al entrar en su habitación notó la preciosa caja de regalo que estaba en su cama, ahora entendía las emociones de Draco. No pudo evitar embozar una enorme sonrisa mientras lo abría, ese rubio loco la tenía perdidamente enamorada y sentía que estaban tardando en iniciar una relación, pero no lo quería presionar por todo lo que había sufrido. Desde que Draco fue parte de su vida tener su don se había hecho mucho más fácil, la hacía tan feliz y le daba tanto alivio que era mucho más fácil ayudar a los demás, había tanto amor en ella que podía soportar sentir el dolor de los demás.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al abrir la caja y ver la más preciosa figura de dos cisnes con los cuellos entrelazados bajo un arco de corazones tallado en cristal. Era lo más hermoso que había visto y aún más porque sabía su significado, sabía que su patronus era un cisne y le estaba ofreciendo ser su pareja. De pronto vio que el cristal cambiaba a un color rosado y al notarlo cambio a un color amarillo. Se confundió un poco con el cambio de colores, que ahora era morado porque intuía algo más especial. Vio una nota en la caja y decidió leerla para aclarar sus dudas.

"Preciosa Cho,

He tratado de sorprenderte, lo cual es sumamente difícil. Recuerdo cuando te empecé a conocer que dijiste que no serías feliz a menos que tu don desapareciera o los cerdos volaran. Yo quiero cambiar eso, quiero que seas feliz y tengas tu don porque sé lo importante que es para ti ayudar a los demás. Quizás no hoy y tampoco mañana, pero un día verás que haré a los cerdos volar si eso necesitas para ser feliz. Tú te esfuerzas tanto por hacer felices a los demás y te has robado mi corazón de tal manera mi único objetivo es conseguir tu felicidad. Sé que eres la mujer de mi vida, el único rayo de esperanza que pude ver en la noche más oscura de mi vida y quiero que estés a mi lado no sólo en lo difícil sino también en lo hermoso. Quiero que seas la compañera de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos porque no hay magia más grande que la que siento a tu lado. Espero sientas como yo y no te pretendo hacer correr, por ahora seré feliz con que seas mi novia.

Sé que debes estar confundida por el cambio de color de los cisnes. Son de un cristal especial que expresa las emociones de su dueña a través de colores, tendrás que averiguar de qué es cada color y ahora yo también podré saber exactamente qué sientes en el momento como tú lo sabes conmigo. Con un simple hechizo de reducción queda del tamaño de un dije para collar, es irrompible, así que si quieres usarlo me haría muy feliz. En estos días me verás y espero me tengas un respuesta, bella dama.

Con absoluta devoción D. M."

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar junto con las lágrimas de felicidad al acabar la carta, se había enamorado de la persona correcta y no podía sentirse más completa. Cambio el tamaño de los cisnes y los dejó del tamaño perfecto para una pulsera y se acostó para soñar con quien había regresado la felicidad a su vida, mientras imaginaba su siguiente sorpresa, moría de la curiosidad, pero no arruinaría la sorpresa de Draco.

Al día siguiente no podía evitar sentir que algo raro pasaba mientras paseaba, no llevaba mucho fuera, pero las personas la veían con gran sorpresa y dulzura. Finalmente se detuvo para volver a casa y notó que por dónde pasaba el ambiente se llenaba de flores, no tenía idea de qué hechizo era, pero le quedaba más que claro que era obra de Draco. Aunque le incomodara un poco llamar la atención, estaba fascinada de que sólo veía cosas hermosas por donde pasaba. Al volver a su casa encontró un ramo gigante de peonías, sus favoritas, adornando la sala de la casita que tenía en el valle de Godric. Venía junto a otra nota y no pudo esperar a leerla un minuto más.

"Hermoso domingo,

Hoy quería que vieras como cambias todo a tu alrededor con sólo caminar. La vida es más hermosa, el sol brilla más, las flores relucen mejor, tú mejoras todo para quienes te rodeamos y hoy quería que lo notaras aún más. Estoy sorprendido de que estés siendo paciente con mi sorpresa y lo agradezco, mañana nos veremos, te invito a una cita en el lago cerca de tu casa al mediodía y deseo fervientemente que tu respuesta sea un sí a ser mi novia.

Emocionado, preocupado y tuyo D. M."

Nunca había ansiado un lunes tanto como lo hacía en ese momento y seguir con su rutina normal fue demasiado difícil sabiendo lo mucho que faltaba para verlo, pero claro que valía la pena.

Ya era el ansiado lunes y Draco tenía todo listo, había preparado un día de campo cerca del lago donde la había citado y los elfos le habían preparado todo un banquete que mantenía caliente con hechizos. Estaba dando los toques finales a la otra parte de su sorpresa, sólo a la espera de que Cho llegara. En cuanto la vio llegar y sentarse en el bonito espacio que había preparado lanzó un hechizo y fue hacia ella para culminar su declaración. Había hecho algo que podía parecer ridículo si no sabías la historia, pero estaba convencido de que Cho entendería. Iba volando en un cerdo al que le había transfigurado alas y había logrado controlar a donde iba, lo rodeaban dos cerdos voladores más que obedecían todas sus órdenes y se acercó a toda velocidad a Cho. Cuando Cho lo escuchó no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver semejante locura y más cuando vio en el cielo las palabras ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia, precioso cisne? Draco se bajó del cerdo y los regresó a su hogar, luego solucionaría lo de las alas. Se acercó a Cho con mucha seguridad y tomando sus manos con delicadeza se declaró.

-Te prometí que un día haría a los cerdos volar si eso necesitabas para ser feliz. Quiero que me des el honor de ser tu novio y hacer realidad todos tus sueños porque tú eres el mío. No habrá día en que no logre hacerte sonreír y así será para siempre. Te amo Cho, lo he hecho desde hace un tiempo y estoy listo para hacerte feliz y ver si quieres tener un futuro conmigo.

-Draco, creí que no lo pedirías, me haría tan feliz ser tu novia. No tenías que hacer tantas locuras para conquistarme porque ya hace mucho que te correspondo totalmente.

Y Draco sabía que era cierto porque los hermosos cisnes brillaban de un hermoso rojo que se atrevió a imaginar que era amor y felicidad. Después de tanta oscuridad y tanto dolor, por fin sentía que su vida tenía sentido y era gracias a ella.


End file.
